


Candles

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Grantaire indulges.





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: Wax Play

The anticipation was half the pleasure, at least in Grantaire's lengthy experience.

Laid out on his stomach, hands bound in front of him, and blindfolded. There was little else he could do but anticipate. Suddenly little drops of fire lit up his back and the artist gasped and squirmed under the brief assault. The wax cooled quickly on his skin, although his temporary partner didn't bother wiping it away. Grantaire hoped by the end of the night that his back would be painted with it, and abstract constellation with little wax stars. Before his thoughts could get too far away the next barrage of hot liquid cascaded across his shoulder.

He moaned and ground against the bed, already aching. "More. Please monsieur, more."


End file.
